


Blocker

by JLaLa



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Childhood Friends, Cockblocking Gale Hawthorne, Complete, F/M, previously on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:54:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29507211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JLaLa/pseuds/JLaLa
Summary: In fear of being eternally single due to Gale’s well-intentioned, but frustrating, c**kblocking, Katniss and Peeta devise a plan to find him the perfect girl.
Relationships: Gale Hawthorne/Madge Undersee, Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark, Past Gale Hawthorne/Glimmer
Comments: 15
Kudos: 109





	Blocker

**Author's Note:**

> This was previously on Tumblr and I've finally gotten off my butt to post it here!

** Blocker **

“So…how long you in town for?”

Leaning towards the handsome blond with a roughish grin, Katniss crossed her arms on the bar counter as he sipped his whiskey and stared up at her in undisguised admiration.

“I have a day left before heading back to Toronto,” the man responded. “Are there any…sights…you’d recommend?”

“Well, my place is not too far away.” Katniss filled his glass once more. “There’s a great sight there that I’d love to show you.”

Yeah, her bedroom ceiling as she sat astride him.

“Katniss, you need to remember to flush after you go!” A heavy arm went around her shoulders as she turned to glare at Gale. “What did you have to eat last night?”

Katniss flushed in humiliation. “That wasn’t me! It was probably Peeta…or you!”

“You live with him?” The man in front of Katniss looked between her and Gale.

“He’s practically my cousin,” she informed him.

Katniss could already tell she was losing the battle.

“Yup. Known Katniss since before she had the boobs,” Gale told him with an unabashed grin. He looked over at her, raising a brow at the black tank she wore. “Speaking of which, have you been stuffing your bra again?”

“No!” She turned to the man. “I don’t stuff—”

The man threw back his drink and stood up.

“I’m sure you don’t.” He looked at his watch before digging into his pants pocket and dropping a twenty on the counter. “I have to get going…nice meeting you.”

He was gone before Katniss could convince him otherwise.

She whipped around at Gale. “What the hell was that about?”

“I don’t like strangers at our place, Katniss,” Gale responded, crossing his arms. “Plus, I didn’t like the look of him. I mean, who’s at a bar at noon?”

“I don’t know—maybe cute businessmen from Toronto who are looking for a good drink and some no-frills sex?” Katniss growled in frustration. “I know that you’re trying to watch out for me, but come on—do you know how long it’s been?”

“Gross. I don’t want to know how long it’s been since…someone has stormed the castle,” he told her, a grimace on his face. “Anyway, you should be saving yourself…lock that up for your husband.”

“I’ll never have a husband or anyone up in here, thanks to you.” Katniss took off her apron and tossed it at Gale. “You are a pain in my ass!”

“I love you, too!” he called out jovially as she stomped out of the bar.

++++++

“Peeta!” Katniss slammed the front door of the apartment shut as she pulled off her jean jacket. “You home?”

Tossing her jacket on their worn couch, she walked towards the back where the bedrooms were.

“Peeta!”

“What?” Katniss immediately took a left toward her friend’s room and opened the door. Peeta was in bed, his blue eyes still bleary from being awakened by her shouts. She didn’t wait and immediately joined him. “Hey! I’m not wearing pants, you know!”

“I’ve seen an erection before. I’m not scared of it,” Katniss told him easily as she laid back. “I was this close, Peeta.” She closed her eyes. “The guy was hot and he wasn’t going to be here in a day.”

“Then, Gale went and ruined it,” he finished for her. “Yeah, ever since the whole Glimmer debacle…he’s been kind of a clam jammer.”

“That was a year ago,” Katniss replied. “He has to move on.”

“For someone like Gale, it’s going to take a little more time,” Peeta replied gently. “He loves especially hard—to his detriment, sometimes.”

“You’re too nice,” she admonished, her head going to his chest. Peeta affectionately placed his hand on her head. “I will try to be more patient…”

“Good girl.” Peeta pressed a kiss to her forehead. “Now, get out of my bed.”

She wrapped her arms around his waist. “But, it’s so cozy…” Peeta snorted, turning away to try to get some rest. “…I’ll be the big spoon.”

“No.” He shook her off and Katniss chuckled. “You’re making it weird!”

“It’s only weird because of the erection,” she reasoned, throwing her leg over his hip. Her eyes widened when her heel brushed against…him. “Oh…I’m impressed. You’ve grown up since the last time we played doctor.”

“Yeah,” Peeta told her. “I’m pretty sure we’ve both grown since we were four.”

“I don’t think Gale has noticed,” Katniss said as she pressed herself to his back.

Peeta groaned. “He hasn’t noticed your boobs?” She could feel him stiffen against her. “How could he not?”

“I don’t know.” Katniss bounced against him. “I mean, they jiggle and everything.”

“Okay, I’m definitely not going back to sleep now.”

++++++

“This is delicious…” The girl giggled as she fluttered her lacquered eyelashes at him. “I’ve never had a Cosmopolitan before!”

“Well, there’s a first time for everything,” Peeta responded. “Where do you hail from?”

“Chicago…” The girl took a sip, gazing at him over her glass. “I’m here for my sister’s wedding.” She nodded to the group of girls in the corner, one of them wearing a tiara and sash. “We’re having a little bachelorette celebration.”

“Too bad,” Peeta told her. “I thought you could tell me a little bit more about Chicago after my shift—”

She leaned forward. “When do you get off?”

“My friends and I manage this place for my friend’s godfather,” he said. “I get off when I want—”

“Peeta!” Gale suddenly stood before him. “Your mother called again. She can’t keep calling the bar.”

“That’s sweet,” the girl cooed. “You’re a mama’s boy!”

“No, it’s more that Peeta is her baby boy…” Gale teased him. “Still buys his undies and everything! Sends them to our apartment all the time—”

The girl looked to him, a smirk on her lips and a sudden disinterest in her gaze.

“I better get back to my party…see you.”

Peeta turned to him as soon as she was gone. “Goddamnit, Gale!”

His friend shrugged. “What?”

“We were just about to get to know each other better—if you know what I mean!”

“You don’t even know her name, do you?” Gale countered.

“I would’ve found out!” Peeta replied. “Why would you do that?”

“She’s not the kind of girl that you could bring home to mom,” his friend stated.

“I wasn’t planning on bringing her home to my mother,” Peeta said. “That was the point.”

“You’ll thank me later,” Gale told him. “I’ll be in the back finishing up with the beer order.”

Peeta groaned, watching as his friend walked to the backroom.

There was never an empty beer bottle to throw when he needed it.

++++++

_The warm sensation of his mouth traveled down her neck, towards her collarbone, and her toes curled in anticipation as his lips neared her tit—_

“Katniss!”

She was jostled out of her dream as someone jumped onto her bed. “Wha—”

“We need to get him laid!”

Her eyes opened slowly to find Peeta sitting next to her. “What are you talking about?”

“Gale. He just kept me from getting to know a bachelorette who was more than willing…anyway, he’s so Papa Bear about everything that we’re never going to get any—until he does.”

Katniss sat up slowly, reaching to turn her lamp on.

“I know I was angry at him, but I don’t think getting him laid is going to solve our problem.”

Peeta turned to her, blue eyes suddenly going wide. “Oh, shi—do you always sleep topless?”

She hurriedly pulled her blanket up to cover herself.

“You two were both at the bar. I got new batteries for my vibrator. You figure out the rest of my Saturday night.”

“At least you can use a vibrator,” Peeta muttered. “I’ll have to settle for my hand and a bottle of Jergens.”

“Gross. Do not use my lotion to masturbate,” she warned.

“Never. You use that aromatherapy lotion,” he replied. “It would be like I was fucking a _Pure Moods_ album.”

“Okay, back to our issue,” Katniss said. “We don’t find someone for him to have sex with. We can hire someone for that. We need to find someone who he’ll fall in love with.”

Peeta rolled his eyes. “That’s super easy, Katniss.”

She flicked him in the face. “Well, it’s that or we die sexless and dried up.”

“Fine,” he agreed. “Let’s start looking around…should we Craigslist or Tinder?”

Katniss shook her head. “We’re looking for a salt-of-the-earth kind of girl; someone who we’re going to like hanging with, too.”

“So, no Glimmers,” Peeta intoned and she nodded in agreement. “Where would we find a wholesome gal like that?”

++++++

Madge Undersee was exhausted.

It wasn’t that she didn’t love her job; being a nurse was exciting—even fulfilling, at times.

However, today was not so great.

She had just finished working a double shift and her last patient had been…uncooperative, which ended with him being sedated. The head nurse had been unsupportive, lecturing Madge about not being so emotionally involved.

Madge wasn’t made of stone.

Sometimes, however, she wished that she was.

Her stomach growled in protest at being empty and she found herself walking by a bar, advertising a burger lunch special on its sandwich board. How could she resist?

Entering, she was surprised at the contemporary feel of the place; dark wood counters and modern light fixtures. Also, the lack of that usual cigarette smell that the bars of old carried. Her eyes went to the wall of liquor bottles, all in their cubbies behind the counter, as she found herself at the bar.

“What’s your poison?”

A dark-haired woman with deep-grey eyes appeared in front of her, a rag in her hands and a bright smile on her rose lips.

“I’m just going to get the burger special,” Madge replied.

“Comes with a drink,” the woman told her. “Alcoholic or Non?”

“I’ll just get a cola.” Madge let out a deep breath, looking around. There were two or three patrons but nothing too crazy at the place. “Do you get a huge lunch crowd?”

“In about an hour, I’ll have to call my partner out,” the woman said as she reached for a glass behind the counter. “You like cherry flavor?” Madge nodded before watching as her glass was rimmed with grenadine. “A Roy Rogers for you. It will go with the burger. You look like you need it.”

“Thanks…what’s your name?”

“Katniss.”

They shook hands quickly as Madge took a sip and let out a content sigh. “Sometimes a good drink is all you need.”

“So, you own this bar?”

“We manage it,” Katniss explained. “My godfather, Haymitch, owns it, but he’s busy with my Aunt Effie and their two boys so he lets me run it with my best friends.”

“That’s awesome,” Madge said with a grin. “I’m Madge, by the way.”

“Nice to meet you, Madge.” Katniss looked at her in interest. “Judging by the scrubs, I’m going to guess that you work at Panem Hospital?”

“Yes, I’m a nurse. Right now, I’m working in the ER,” Madge informed her.

“Do you like your job?” Katniss asked.

“It’s not perfect, but it is fulfilling,” she replied. “I feel like I’m not wasting my time—but it can get lonely when you work so much. If I didn’t find this place, I would’ve been heating some old takeout and binge-watching whatever is on my DVR.”

Katniss smiled. “That doesn’t sound so bad to me. I live with two men and, sometimes, I could use some privacy to just be a chick.”

“Your friends?”

“Yeah, Gale and Peeta. We’ve been friends since we were kids,” Katniss explained. “I don’t think I would’ve even thought of running this place without them. They’re like an extension of me.”

“It’s great that you’re all so loyal to one another.” Madge took a sip of her drink. “When I was a kid, my family moved from place to place for my dad’s job, so I never made any real friends.”

“That blows,” Katniss said. There was a ding of a bell. “That’s your burger.” She stepped away but returned quickly with a massive burger and steak fries on its side. “Today, your meal is on me.”

Madge shook her head. “No, I couldn’t—”

“Consider it a present from a friend,” Katniss replied. “Anyway, my friends and I can be accident-prone. We might need you one day.” She eyed the tired woman. “Now eat. You look like you’re about to keel over.”

Madge chuckled before taking a bite.

The day was suddenly looking much brighter.

++++++

“I’m telling you,” Katniss said, two days later. “This chick had real potential.”

Peeta placed the beer in front of a customer before turning to his friend. “For what?”

“For Gale, dufus!” Katniss reached for a martini glass, a cocktail shaker in her other hand. She quickly unscrewed the top and poured the martini into the glass before handing it off to the person in front of her. “She was smart and cute…someone I could see borrowing a pair of nice heels from.”

“What are the chances of you seeing her again?” Peeta replied, taking the cash tip placed on the counter before wiping the area clean.

“Well, I did invite her to come back when she was free,” Katniss mused. “But, she said she was very busy at the hospital, so unless one of us gets hurt in the next few days, it could be difficult to pin her down.” Her eyes went to her friend. “Would you let me punch you in the face?”

“Are you a psycho?” Peeta countered.

“I wouldn’t hit you too hard,” Katniss reasoned. “Just hard enough so we could go to the ER and have Madge take a look.”

“No. You always take things a step too far, Katniss—like the time you wanted us to wear costumes that go together.”

“ _Dreamgirls_ was the big movie that year!”

“But, I would’ve made a better Beyonce,” Peeta countered. “So, no—I’m not letting you damage my moneymaker just so you could show me some girl—regardless of there being a small chance that she’s perfect for Gale.”

They were interrupted by the raucous cheers of a group coming into the bar, all in matching jerseys.

Unfortunately, there was another group of men at the opposite end of the bar—also in jerseys, but of a different team.

The two groups eyed one another.

Then, all hell broke loose.

++++++

“I’m dying!”

“Peeta, calm down,” Katniss replied, though she anxiously eyed the bloody rag that she was holding to the side of his head. “We’re in the ER and you’re going to get checked up.”

Around them, it was chaos. A few men from the bar were being wheeled into the ER; some bloody, others with things sticking out of them. Katniss blanched seeing one with their sandwich board on his shoulders, a large hole in the middle of it from where his head punctured the sign.

“Katniss?” Peeta whimpered. “Do I look horrible?”

She sat next to him on the hospital bed, still holding the rag, before examining him. There was blood from where he was hit with a bit of a beer bottle, but other than that, he still looked quite…handsome.

When did her friend get this adorable?

Well, Katniss was always a sucker for his blue eyes—

“Katniss…you kind of zoned out,” Peeta said with a grin. “Did I dazzle you?”

“You always do,” she replied, a smile growing on her lips. “By the way, thanks for protecting me from that beer bottle.”

“I’ll always take care of you, Katniss,” he replied softly. His arm going around her shoulders to pull her closer. “You’re my girl.”

“Until the next pretty piece comes along,” Katniss said, her chest suddenly aching.

“No matter who comes along, you will always be my girl,” Peeta assured her as she laid her head on his shoulder.

“And all is right with the world.”

They both blushingly looked up to find Madge, holding the privacy curtain, a grin on her pink lips.

“I was going to see you!” she told Katniss with a smile. “You didn’t have to go this far!”

“Well, when fans of opposing sports teams come into your bar and one of the groups has had a fair amount of alcohol, it usually spells trouble,” Katniss replied. She gestured a hand to Peeta. “This is Peeta, my bleeding friend. Peeta, this is Madge—the girl I was telling you about.”

“Nice to meet you,” Madge said with a kind smile. “Now, let’s take a look at your wound.” She went to where Katniss held the rag to his head and gently lifted it to expose a cut. “It’s already stopped bleeding.” She went to the back wall to a box of gloves and took out a pair. “From what I can see, it’s just a surface wound that needs cleaning and a bandage. No stitches are required.”

“See? Your handsome face is still intact,” Katniss told her friend.

Peeta smirked at her. “You think I’m handsome?”

“When you’re not being a prick,” she retorted.

Madge chuckled. “I’m going to have a medical aide come in and clean you up, then we can discharge you. If you have any questions—”

“Katniss! Peeta!” Gale frantically burst through the curtain, his eyes immediately zeroing in on the two on the hospital bed. “Are you alright?”

“We’re cool,” Katniss said. “Hardcore soccer fans and alcohol just don’t mix.”

“It’s not as bad as it looks,” Peeta told him. “Madge said it’s just a surface wound.”

Gale’s brows furrowed. “And Madge is?”

“Me.” The woman in question raised her hand. “I was just telling them that, as soon as Peeta’s cleaned up, you’re all free to go home.”

Gale stilled for a moment, gazing at the golden-haired blond. However, he recovered quickly and held out his hand.

“Gale Hawthorne.”

Madge took his hand easily, giving it a firm shake. “Madge Undersee.”

Gale turned back to his friends, relief in his gaze. “Thank goodness, you’re okay.” He went to the two, engulfing them in a hug.

“Gosh Gale, didn’t know you cared so much,” Peeta said.

“Of course, I was worried,” he told them. “You two are my best friends.”

His eyes met Madge’s blues and Gale felt his stomach flip at her stare.

“Thank you for taking care of them.”

“It was my pleasure,” she assured him, her cheeks coloring.

Katniss elbowed Peeta, gesturing at Gale and the pretty nurse.

Discreetly, he gave her a thumbs up in response, before turning to Gale. “We owe her dinner.”

“I agree,” Katniss added with an innocent grin. “We still have to close up the bar. Why don’t we cook up something there? I know Madge loves our burger.”

“You do?” Gale beamed at the nurse. “I’ve been working on the recipe for a while. Glad someone enjoys it.”

“It’s really good,” Madge replied with a smile.

“What time are you off?” Katniss asked.

“I’m off in ten minutes,” their nurse told them. “Since I worked that double the day that I met you, the hospital refused to let me go over my hours for the rest of the pay period.”

“So, let’s get Peeta fixed up and we’ll meet you back here,” Katniss told her.

“Okay…” Madge looked between the three, uncertainty in her stance. “You sure that it’s okay?”

“Of course!” Peeta and Katniss chorused together.

She laughed at their excitement.

“I’ll see you in 10.”

++++++

Gale was mesmerized by the woman before him.

“So, what are you having?” he asked, readying the mental cocktail list in his head.

“Just a Roy Rogers for me,” Madge replied. “Had it my first time here and it went great with your burger.”

“Glad that you liked it.” Gale started on her drink. “So, how long have you been working at Panem Hospital?”

“About four years,” she informed him as he set down her drink. Madge took a sip and sighed in content, a pretty smile gracing her pink lips. “That hit the spot.”

He swallowed the lump in his throat, seeing that look of bliss on her face.

“Sounds like you’ve found a good place.”

“Well, it was close to my parents’ home,” Madge said.

“Your parents live close by?”

“They’re both gone now,” she told him, her blue eyes darkening at her revelation. “Mom was sick for a long time. She’s the reason I became a nurse; so I could assist her with her medications and such. Dad passed on not too long after that. They just couldn’t live without each other.”

“I’m sorry,” he told her, hating to see the pain radiating through her. Gale could see it in the slouch of her shoulders and the tremble in her fingers. “It’s tough to lose a parent. My Dad died when we were all teenagers—along with Katniss’ dad. They worked at the same construction site; Peeta’s dad was the contractor and got pretty banged up, too. It really brought us closer together. We became each other’s support system through everything.”

Their somber conversation was interrupted by the laughter coming from a table across from the bar. Katniss and Peeta were throwing tater tots into one another’s mouths.

Madge snorted. “You know those two are in love with each other, right?”

“Huh.” Gale eyed them for a moment. He couldn’t deny that his friends were close but giving them a more careful look, there was a definite glow in Peeta’s stare…and Katniss’ smile seemed brighter than ever.

She had stopped smiling that way the day her father died.

And, now it seemed that Katniss had got it back.

“I think you’re right,” he concluded, smiling fondly at the two. “It’s going to be weird in the apartment when they connect the dots, but they make each other happy. Once they get their heads out of their asses, I will gladly congratulate them.”

“We should help them along,” Madge suggested.

“And how would we do that?” Gale asked.

“I’m sure that we can come up with something while you feed me dinner,” she told him, giving him a grin.

Something lifted inside of him seeing the brightness in her cerulean eyes.

Madge was truly lovely.

“Okay. Let’s figure something out.”

++++++

“Look at them!” Katniss exclaimed as quietly as she could. “They’re totally into each other.”

“It’s like fate,” her friend told her. “Madge found her way to us…even if it was at my expense.”

“Poor Peeta,” she cooed, reaching over to cup his cheek. “Does it hurt a lot?”

He sighed dramatically. “Just a bit…kiss it and make it better.”

“You’re flirting,” Katniss stated, her smoky eyes shining.

Peeta shrugged. “It’s not hard to discombobulate you.”

In pursuit of one-upping him, she rounded the table to reach his side before sitting on his lap.

“Does this make you feel weird?”

He shook his head, before reaching to push a tendril of her hair behind her ear, his gaze tender.

“No. It feels right.”

Katniss let out a shaky breath at his words; she could feel Peeta’s own body tremble at her slight caress to his cheek.

What was happening to them?

“Oy!” Their eyes snapped to Gale and Madge at the bar. Their friend grinned brightly at them. “Madge invited us to go mini-golfing tomorrow. You down?”

The answer came from both of them, “Yes!”

To that, Gale shook his head. “Birds of a feather.”

++++++

“Why mini-golf?” Madge asked the next night.

Gale collected the putters and golf balls, handing one to her before explaining.

“It’s something that we used to do at home. They’re both super competitive, Katniss a little more than Peeta. It’s hilarious watching them. Towards the end of the game, things get tense between them.”

Madge grinned. “So, a lot of unresolved sexual tension?”

Gale grimaced. “I never thought of it that way…and now I’m feeling extremely grossed out.”

Madge let out a peal of laughter seeing the expression on his face. Gale Hawthorne was a handsome man, however, and the look of disgust on his face didn’t even diminish his looks. She admired his strong jaw and deep chrome eyes.

Most of all, she admired his heart.

Gale was a caring person; she could see it that first night as he rushed into the ER. Katniss and Peeta meant the world to him; he just wanted to make sure they were safe and happy.

“Sorry to burst your bubble,” Madge said. “I’m just calling it how I see it.”

They found Katniss and Peeta waiting at the beginning of the course, hovered together and talking quietly.

Madge nudged Gale. “Tell them you’re going to grab some food.”

He turned to her. “What?”

“We’re trying to help them out, remember?” She turned back to the two. “Are you ready?”

“Ready to beat Peeta to a pulp!” Katniss replied.

“Before the night is over, you’ll be submitting to me,” Peeta scoffed.

Madge turned to Gale; her grin wide. “See what I mean?”

“Gross.” He handed the putters to his friends. “I’m going to grab something to eat. You two want anything?”

“I’m good,” Katniss replied.

Peeta nodded. “Same here.”

Madge reached for her phone. “Oh, it’s the hospital. I have to take this—get to the first hole, I’ll meet you there.”

“It might be quieter at the entrance,” Gale informed her. “I’ll walk you over.”

Together, they turned, leaving Katniss and Peeta to themselves.

Gale smiled. “Now what?”

“You treat me to nachos,” Madge replied, grinning in return.

++++++

Katniss waited before turning to Peeta. “Let’s start.”

“Aren’t we supposed to wait for them?” he asked.

“No, dummy! We’re supposed to ditch them so they can hang out together and fall in love. Then, they can get married and name their children—Katniss and Peeta Junior.”

“Hmm…I like the idea of a Peeta Junior,” Peeta mused. “Ready to get owned?”

Katniss rolled her eyes. “You wish.”

He put an arm around her, leading her to the first hole. “Let’s play.”

++++++

“What’s your story, Gale?” Madge reached to the plate of nachos, looking for a gooey chip. “The world wants to know.”

“These nachos are so gross. I can make something ten times better,” Gale responded, eyeing the plate with a frown.

“Then I’ll expect a plate the next time I get off a shift,” Madge retorted. “Tell me about you.”

“I’m pretty boring,” he told her. “I came from a small district about three hours away. My parents, along with Katniss’ family, the Everdeens, and Peeta’s family, the Mellarks, have lived there long before we were even born. They all went to high school together. I have two younger brothers, Vick and Rory, as well as a younger sister, Posy.”

Madge nodded as she took his words in. “Have you ever been anywhere else besides here and your hometown?”

“No. I went from high school to work to managing the bar with Katniss and Peeta,” he explained. “Katniss and Peeta have college degrees. I went into the workforce after graduating.”

“What did you do?”

“I worked with Mr. Mellark for a while,” Gale said. “He needed someone to help out after…” She could see him faltering at his words.

“You’re a good guy, Gale,” Madge told him.

He gave her a wry smile. “And, you? What’s your story?”

“I was an army brat before my Dad retired,” she started. “My Mom had cancer for as long as I could remember…it was in her bones and she needed constant assistance. We had a nurse, but after a while, Mom just started to lose function, and well—being sick was hard enough, but to suffer in front of a stranger…so I decided to take some time off after I graduated to help her. Then, my Dad retired from the Army and took over while I went to school. Passed the NCLEX on my first try and took on nursing jobs at different hospitals at night while watching my mom in the day.”

“You’re a brave one,” he told her in admiration.

Madge sighed. “You just have to keep moving, you know.” She sat back in her seat before taking a deep breath and smiling at him. “Onto some lighter topics—tell me about your past relationships.”

Gale guffawed. “I think we’re going to need more beers for this.”

++++++

Peeta stood at the end of the 9th hole. “Do you think they’re making out yet?”

Katniss shook her head, hands on the handle of her putter as she eyed her target. “Patience.” She swung, hitting with enough force to push her towards where Peeta waited impatiently. “Love doesn’t happen overnight.”

“Please. Your parents fell in love Freshmen year,” Peeta told her. “Your father even told her he was going to marry her that first day of school.”

“And, look where it got them,” Katniss retorted. “My dad died, and Mom just sank into her own world.” She let out a harsh breath and looked at him with pained eyes. “If that’s how love is, I don’t want it.”

“Katniss.” Their eyes met, sadness reflecting in both. “Never be ashamed of that story because, without it, you wouldn’t be here.” He went onto the green to where his ball was. “My parents…they can’t stand each other. They’re just these two people living in a house together…roommates. Neither can leave the other because it’s just too much for either of them to have a try at real love—the kind your parents had.”

He hit the golf ball, completely missing the hole just inches away.

Peeta growled, tossing his putter away in frustration.

“Peeta…” Katniss reached, her arms encircling his waist from behind and her chin going to his shoulder. “I didn’t realize that it was that bad.” She closed her eyes, taking in that smell of sandalwood and citrus that made her heart race a little. “But I could say the same for you. If your parents didn’t have their own story, they wouldn’t have you. And, I can’t live in a world like that.”

Peeta turned, meeting her eyes, and giving her a smile. “Thank you.”

Katniss could feel his warm breath against her lips. “You’re welcome.”

“Katniss…” Peeta started. “I want…I want…”

She leaned, just a smidge. “You want what?”

He cleared his throat. “I want to ki—”

“Hey! Are you done here?”

Moment broken and frustrated, they turned to glare at the group awaiting their turn.

++++++

“Her name was Glimmer.”

“That was your first problem,” Madge cracked.

“I met her at one of Katniss’ sorority parties,” Gale started before taking a long swig of his beer. “Ack—this is disgusting.”

“Alright already, Master Palate!” She bounced in her seat. “Tell me more! Also, I can’t believe that Katniss was in a sorority—doesn’t seem like her kind of thing.”

“Katniss wasn’t really into it, but there were always free drinks and decent-looking guys, according to her,” he replied. “Peeta and I had a hell of a time, trying to get guys off her. She was in mourning about her dad, and I think she needed to vent in some way.” Gale snorted. “I guess it was that way with me, too. I was so desperate to fill that emptiness and, to me, Glimmer filled it.”

“She sounds like she was a good person,” Madge told him encouragingly.

“I thought so. On reflection, I think that it made her squeamish when I got in one of my moods.” Gale smiled wryly. “To distract me or stop me from talking, she would just kiss it away.” He reached for his drink. “Katniss and Peeta couldn’t stand her—she called them ‘my townie friends’ once and they couldn’t forgive her for that. I was too distracted by all her goldenness to see through her.”

“Maybe it’s that they could see through her from the start,” she replied. When Gale reached for his bottle, she reached for his wrist as he lifted it to his mouth. “You’ve had enough. Don’t make this a distraction to keep talking to me.” He nodded, letting her take the bottle to place on a nearby table. “So, what happened to make her leave?”

“I told her I was in love with her,” Gale replied simply. “That I wanted to marry her and have a future with her.” He chuckled softly, bitter laced in its treble. “And she didn’t laugh in my face. For once, Glimmer was serious. She told that me that she didn’t love me. It had nothing to do with me—she just didn’t.”

“Oh, Gale…” Her hand reached to cover his. “That must’ve stung.”

“She did me a favor,” he said. “We had gotten what we needed from one another and just parted amicably.” Gale met her bright blues and something inside hitched. “Because I’ll know when the real thing comes along.”

Madge nodded in agreement, sitting back in her chair while reaching for another gooey nacho chip.

Gale stopped her, his hand going to her wrist. “Don’t—those will kill you.” He took the basket of nachos and placed it next to the abandoned beer.

They fell back into their chairs in contemplative silence. It was comforting to be with someone and just be.

Over the speaker, a familiar song drifted into their ears and Madge’s mouth burst into a wide grin.

“I remember dancing to this when I was a teenager,” she explained. “It was during one of those awkward school dances and I was all arms and legs. My mom had made this beautiful white dress and pinned a flower in my hair—it was one of the few things that she was able to do for me.”

Gale stood up, holding his hand out to her. “Dance?”

Madge bloomed at the offer, taking his hand. “Yes.”

++++++

“Why did you wear these shoes?” Peeta grumbled as they headed towards the 20th hole.

“They’re flats, but they’re new so they were rubbing my toe the wrong way.” Katniss shifted against him. “Thanks for carrying me.” She tightened her legs around his waist as he trudged along. “I know that I’m a handful sometimes.”

“Yeah, but you’re my handful,” he replied affectionately.

“ _Girl if I told you I love you_

_That doesn’t mean that I don’t care_

_And when I tell you I need you_

_Don’t you think that I’ll never be there…_ ”

“It’s 112!” Katniss screamed, her words reverberating into his ear. “Remember, we practiced slow dancing to this?” She scrambled off him. “Let’s dance!”

“I thought your feet hurt,” Peeta reasoned.

Katniss reached to remove her flats, before taking them as well as their mini-golf equipment to a nearby bench.

She turned, reaching out her hand to him, and giving him an earnest smile.

“Now, will you dance with me?”

Peeta took her hand. He could never resist that smile.

He was a goner.

++++++

_“Cupid doesn’t lie_

_But you won’t know unless you give it a try_

_Oh baby, true love won’t lie but we won’t know unless we give it a try_

_give it a try…”_

Gale knew that they probably looked like freaks, dancing inside an empty arcade, but right now, he couldn’t give two shits. He was dancing with the most beautiful person he had ever met. Madge was not just beautiful on the outside, but she was all goodness on the inside.

“What are you thinking?” she asked against his shoulder.

“I was just thinking…that I’m glad that I asked you to dance.”

Madge met his eyes, her own eyes bright and she nodded in agreement. Her head went back to his shoulder as she closed her eyes, taking in this moment between them.

This totally beat out her school dance, by far.

Madge sighed in contentment, her eyes closing. “I’m glad you did, too.”

He was a goner.

++++++

“You’re looking very chipper.”

Madge looked over at her fellow nurse in the breakroom, Delly, and smiled. “Just in a good mood, I guess.”

“It’s been that way for a couple of weeks now,” Delly added. “Does it have something to do with the tall drink of water that has been bringing you lunch for the last few weeks?”

“He’s just a friend,” she explained as she went to her locker. “I have two other friends who I’ve gotten really close to, too.”

As Madge finished her explanation, her phone beeped and she smiled at Katniss’ text:

_‘Hey, pretty nurse lady! Wine and Netflix with the boys later?’_

She replied quickly, _‘Of course! Getting off work now. I’m going home to change then I’ll head over.’_

“Seeing Gale tonight?” Madge looked over her shoulder to see Delly behind her, trying to read her response.

“Yes, I am,” she stated. “But I’m seeing Katniss and Peeta, too.”

“Have fun,” Delly told her. “I like seeing that grin all over that face of yours.”

Madge chuckled. “Thanks. I’ll see you later.”

Delly was right.

Hanging with her three friends made her happier than she had ever felt in a long while. She had people…people that she could talk to and vent to. They had welcomed her in with open arms and kept her from retreating into herself especially when bad things hit.

As she got onto her usual bus, Madge thought of the previous week. It had been her father’s death anniversary; they had only found out because Katniss, nosy as she was, had looked at her phone’s calendar.

She had planned to sit in her apartment and drown herself in potato chips and ice cream.

Instead, they had invaded her place insistent that she wasn’t alone.

Gale immediately went to her kitchen and started cooking spaghetti carbonara, Madge’s favorite dish. Peeta brought a huge selection of DVDs and immediately put the funniest movie he could think of— _Rush Hour_ —to bring on the laughs.

Katniss came with a fluffy blanket, immediately placing it over Madge before joining her. Her friend sat with her until the tears came—halfway through _Rush Hour 2_ —and let her sob into her shoulder.

“You’re not alone,” Katniss whispered into her hair before placing a kiss upon it.

Her stop upon her, Madge hopped off the bus and into her apartment building. It was one of the newer built condos where there was minimal noise and where she rarely ran into a neighbor. She realized how lonely she had been as she quickly grabbed her mail from her box before going to the empty elevator.

Her apartment door was in front of her when the elevator opened, and Madge reached for her keys.

In the fumble, her mail spilled to the ground. “Shoot.”

She kneeled, picking up the junk mail, magazines…when an envelope caught her eye.

Opening it quickly, Madge read over its contents before sitting back in shock.

How was she going to tell the others?

++++++

“You’re here!” Katniss squealed, pulling Madge in for a quick hug. “I need someone to convince Gale and Peeta to watch a movie with actual substance.”

“What were they trying to get you to watch?” she asked in a daze.

The letter inside her purse seemed to pulsate, telling her that she needed to talk to her friends.

“ _Jackass: The Movie_.”

Madge turned to her friend. “There was a movie?”

“Apparently,” Katniss replied with a grin. It fell quickly seeing Madge’s expression. “What’s wrong?”

“Let’s go into the living room and we can talk there,” she said tightly.

Quickly, Katniss rushed them to the room where they were greeted by the beaming men before them.

Madge felt breathless, seeing the smile on Gale’s face as he approached her. How did he find a way to make her feel nervous and calm all at the same time?

Peeta went over to her, placing a kiss on her cheek. “Hey, Madge. Which would you rather watch: _Hard Bodies_ or _George of the Jungle_?”

Madge grinned. “No question— _George of the Jungle_.”

“Boys,” Katniss called out. “Madge has to talk to us about something important.” She looked at her friend. “It’s something serious, right?”

“Yes.” She sat down on the lone recliner primly as they all sat on the opposing couch, Katniss in the middle. “You know that I’ve been working at Panem Hospital for a while and I enjoy my job, but I’ve always wanted to go into a specific field.”

“You’ve wanted to work in the NICU,” Gale said.

Madge nodded; they had spent a lot of time talking about their hopes and dreams. He wanted to go to culinary school and become a chef. She wanted to become a NICU nurse, having been a preemie herself, born just shy of 30 weeks to parents who had never thought that they would be able to have a child. It was her calling.

“I spent a few years in other hospitals, working in labor and delivery, as well as getting the needed certifications to give me a leg up.” Madge reached into her purse and pulled out the letter. “This came today.”

The boys remained still. Katniss, being the only one to have the courage to, picked up the envelope. She reached in, unfolding the letter gingerly. She read it quickly, her eyes widening.

Katniss beamed at her proudly. “They’re offering you a spot in Boston Children’s Hospital?”

Madge nodded nervously. “Yes…keep reading.”

Katniss continued to scan the letter. “Two weeks?”

“Yes. They want me to be on Amanda Wiress’ team,” she explained. “Dr. Wiress is one of the best NICU doctors in the U.S.” Madge looked at her friends; they looked crestfallen. Gale couldn’t even look at her. “Somebody must’ve dropped the program and they want me to get settled before getting to work. So, I’d have to leave…in one week.”

“Can you even leave everything that quickly?” Peeta asked.

“I can let my landlord know that I’ll be gone in a month and since I’ve already paid for it, I can just hire someone to pack the rest of my stuff and ship it over,” Madge said. She looked to each of them, her eyes settling on Gale. “Should I take this position? It’s quick…maybe it’s a sign that it isn’t the right time.”

“That’s ridiculous,” Katniss said in a trembling voice. “You’re a talented nurse. Of course, it’s right.”

“Thanks, Katniss.” Her friend was suddenly at her side, hugging her. “Peeta? Gale?”

“Hell, I’m surprised that they waited this long to snatch you up,” Peeta told her, his smile overtly bright. “Congratulations, Madge.”

“Thank you.” Madge turned to Gale—the one person whose opinion mattered the most. “Gale?”

The room went silent for a moment and she held her breath…wishing…waiting—

“This is your dream, Madge.” His dark eyes bore into hers. He gave her a pained smile, standing and holding out his hand to her. She stood up and put her hand in his. Gale pulled her into an embrace, his mouth against her ear. “You have to go.”

++++++

“You awake?”

Peeta looked to the open door from where he laid. Katniss stepped in, hair tousled, and wearing a shirt stolen from his dresser. He immediately scooched over to make room for her on his bed and she easily slipped under the covers, her head going to his chest.

“I feel horrible,” she told him. “Also, overwhelmingly down about Madge leaving.”

“I know,” he agreed. “Madge made us complete.”

“Not to mention, Gale is in love with her.”

Peeta turned to her. “You’re that sure?”

Katniss nodded. “When you know, you know. Unfortunately, Gale doesn’t seem to realize it.”

“Well, he better get it together in a matter of days,” he replied. “We just wanted to get him off our backs. How did we end up finding him the one?”

Katniss chuckled against him. “We’re just too good at our job.” She snuggled against him. “Even with the boner, it’s still unbelievably comfortable here.”

“You’re rubbing up on me like a damn cat!” Peeta growled. “Of course, I’m going to get hard. It’s basic human biology.”

Katniss closed her eyes, wondering if it could be more than that.

++++++

“Thanks for helping,” Madge told them with a wan smile. She looked exhausted, the circles around her eyes prominent against her unmade face. “I’ve been overwhelmed.”

“I can see that…” Katniss looked around the room. “What have you packed?”

Madge nodded at her couch. “My throw pillows.”

“Oy…you’ve got nothing done.” Katniss sat down on the couch, looking at the woman before her. “Are you okay?”

Madge bit her lip, shaking her head. “I can’t help but wonder if this is right…and _he_ won’t even look at me.”

There was no doubt about who _he_ was.

“Gale can be stubborn…stupid even.” Katniss went to her friend and pulled her into her arms. “But, it’s only because he can’t admit how he’s feeling.” She pulled away from Madge. “And, how do you feel?”

“I think that I didn’t get the chance to love him the way he deserves,” she admitted thickly. “And, I don’t know if I ever will.”

“Oh, hon…” Katniss held her tighter. “He is missing out on the love of his life.”

“He is.” The two women looked to the front door where Peeta stood, a paper bag in his hand. “I brought Chinese food.”

They laughed, opening their hug so that he could join in.

“I’m feeling this Peeta sandwich,” he told them cheekily.

“Don’t be gross!” Katniss said.

Madge laughed, pulling them closer to her.

How she was going to miss them.

++++++

“I can’t believe she left.”

Peeta laid next to her, letting Katniss sniffle into his shirt. His hand ran down her dark waves and he marveled at the smoothness of her tendrils. He buried his nose in her hair, inhaling the light floral scent of her shampoo.

“Took a redeye out because she wanted to get an early start,” Katniss said, her voice thick. “But I know it’s because of Gale.”

Since Madge had told them about the job offer, their friend had been a complete dick.

Yes, Gale had hugged her and told Madge he supported her but, since then, contact between them had been non-existent. He had suddenly taken on all lead shifts at the bar as well as inventory—which was a job that they all took turns doing since it took almost a day to complete.

It was all a sad attempt to avoid Madge—and his feelings.

“I don’t regret helping them meet,” Peeta said to his friend…his beautiful friend, whose long, tanned legs were currently entwined in his. “But Gale is going to regret never telling her how he feels.”

Katniss suddenly sat up. “No. I will not let him ruin his life.” She scrambled out of bed. “Let’s go.”

Peeta looked at her in confusion. “Where?”

“The bar. We have to make him see that he’s losing the love of his life!”

“Katniss—”

“We worked too hard for them to let this just fall apart—”

“Katniss!”

She turned to the man in bed. “What?”

“Will you at least put some pants on before we go?”

++++++

The bar had been closed for an hour, but Gale felt a heaviness at the thought of returning home. He couldn’t stand the thought of hearing Katniss and Peeta hiding in one of their rooms. They had taken to slipping into one or the other’s room to talk. He envied their closeness, their possibility of being in love.

He had lost his chance at that.

How could Gale even tell Madge to stay? She was following her dream.

And in an unbelievably short amount of time, she had become his.

_“Girl if I told you I love you_

_That doesn’t mean that I don’t care_

_And when I tell you I need you_

_Don’t you think that I’ll never be there…”_

Memories of their dance in that smelly, little arcade assaulted his senses as the song played on the jukebox. He could almost feel her body pressing against his and the smell of sunshine in her hair.

The thought was enough to bowl him over and he rounded the bar to have a seat on one of the stools.

Madge was gone—and Gale never told her how he felt.

“Why didn’t you?”

Looking up, he found Peeta and Katniss standing next to him.

He hadn’t even realized that he had been talking out loud. “What use would it have been?”

“Maybe Madge would’ve stayed, dumbass!” Katniss retorted. “You didn’t see the look in her eyes when she asked what you thought. There was hope in that stare—she wanted you to ask her to stay.”

“It wouldn’t have been right,” he argued.

“Fuck being right!” Peeta told him. “At least she would’ve known. Dude, she’s not Glimmer—Madge is in love with you. I think deep inside you knew that and it scared you because it meant something scary and new…and not involving us!”

Gale scoffed. “I don’t always need you two.”

“I know we’ve always been each other’s support system, but I think that at one point, you felt like you needed to take care of us,” Katniss said. “You’re not our dad, Gale. You’re our best friend and you can’t sacrifice yourself out of fear that we’ll fall apart—we grew up.”

Peeta put a hand on his shoulder. “You need to have your own life. You need to get your girl.”

Gale stilled and the two waited for another response—or excuse.

“Can we take you somewhere?” Katniss asked carefully. “It might help your decision.”

He nodded numbly and they led him out.

++++++

“What are we doing here?”

The airport was quiet, littered only with a few people, mostly businessmen, waiting for their flights. It was still early with just a few flights departing.

There was one, however, for Boston.

Katniss reached into her pocket, pulling out a piece of paper. “Your boarding pass.”

Gale looked at her in shock. “What?”

Peeta handed him a packed bag. “Just some necessities—also, her address is in the little front pocket.”

“We love you,” Katniss began. “But we don’t need you to take care of us. We need you to take care of yourself.”

“And, that means getting Madge back,” Peeta told him.

“ _Flight 143 to Boston is now boarding…please proceed to the Gate 11_ …”

“You better get going,” Katniss urged.

He looked between his two friends anxiously. “She might be angry.”

“She might,” Peeta replied. “But you have a way of making people love you—jackass that you are.”

“I better go, but first—” Gale reached, pulling both into his arms. “Thank you.”

“You get our Madge back,” Katniss said against his chest.

They pulled back and taking his bag, Gale headed towards the direction of his gate.

“That was exhausting,” Peeta said to the woman next to him as they turned to leave.

“It’s Gale. Of course, it’s going to be exhausting—”

There was a whistle and they whirled around to find Gale rushing towards them.

“One more thing—once you get your heads out of your asses, can you just admit that you’re in love with each other?”

Then, with a kiss to Katniss’ cheek and a pat on Peeta’s back, he was gone.

They turned to one another.

Katniss blushed…everywhere. “Peeta, I—”

Peeta reached, his arm going around her waist and his mouth going to hers in a deep kiss. Her arms reached to pull him closer until every curve of her body was pressed into his own.

After too short a time, they pulled apart, foreheads pressed together.

“I always wanted to see how that felt,” Peeta told her breathlessly.

Katniss grinned. “And?”

“Let’s go home and do that again.”

They turned toward the exit, hand in hand.

++++++

Madge closed her eyes as the taxi headed towards her new apartment.

Her shifts were mostly night ones as it was when Doctor Wiress was usually on the clock. Her new mentor was a brilliant woman, knowledgeable in all of the newest procedures for premature care, having even come up with her own methods. Madge took in everything she could, also getting to know some of the current residents of the NICU and their parents.

It would be a fulfilling job, though difficult at times.

The cab slowed in front of her building; a beautiful brick unit with the oldest stove known to man, a tiny alcove of a bedroom, and a clawfoot tub.

It was perfect—for one person.

After paying the driver, Madge gathered her things and got onto the sidewalk.

She yawned; her bed was sounding awfully nice right now.

However, Madge froze at the sight in front of her door.

“Gale?”

The man, half asleep, scrambled up. “Hi.”

“What are you doing here?” she asked, approaching him carefully.

“I came to beg for your forgiveness,” he explained. “I let my doubts get ahead of me. I should have told you that you are the best thing that has ever happened to me…that you make me happy…that I need you…”

Madge trembled. “Anything else?”

Gale reached, his hand brushing her cheek to cradle it tenderly in his palm.

“I love you, Madge.” He tucked a loose tendril of her ponytail behind her ear. “Even if you tell me to leave or you don’t love me back, I just need you to know—”

The rest of his words were silenced by Madge’s lips.

He held her, feeling that if he let go that they might topple to the ground.

It didn’t matter—as long as they were together.

When they pulled apart, Madge smiled up at him, her hand pressed against his rapidly beating heart.

“Took you long enough.”

Together, they headed into her apartment, hand in hand.

++++++

_One year later…_

“Madge! I think I see their taxi slowing down!” Gale called out excitedly.

Walking down the stairs, Madge smiled at her boyfriend as she adjusted the flowy dress she wore.

“Don’t worry,” she assured him. “I’m sure they’re going to have a great time in Boston. It enticed you to stay, didn’t it?”

Gale pressed a kiss to her lips. “Among other things.” He looked at her anxiously. “How are you feeling?”

“The usual.” Madge presented herself. “Do you think they will be able to tell?”

His hand went to the small swell. “I think that the little one will be safely hidden until we tell them.” There was a beep and Gale yelped. “They’re here!”

Madge chuckled at his excitement; since he had come to Boston, they had been so busy. She had continued her work at Boston Children’s Hospital with Dr. Wiress, eventually becoming a lead nurse in the hospital’s NICU.

Gale, now without a job, had enrolled in culinary school—tuition fully paid by Mr. Mellark as a thank you for all the work Gale had done for him. He was currently working as a restaurant manager at one of Boston’s hottest restaurants alongside Finnick Odair, a James Beard award winner, and its Head Chef.

Then, five months ago, a sudden stomach flu turned out to be something quite different than they thought—

“What the hell!”

Gale’s curse immediately had Madge rushing out the door as Peeta and Katniss stepped out of the taxi.

She joined his side, looking at his shocked face.

“What’s going on?”

He pointed at the couple and Madge looked to see Peeta, bright and handsome, smiling at her.

It was Katniss, however, in the yellow linen dress that caught her attention.

Actually, it was the similarly sized belly that did.

Madge approached them, her own hands going to her stomach.

She burst into a grin. “Boy.”

Katniss returned the smile, nodding at her swell. “Girl.”

The two women reached for one another, laughing together, before being joined by Gale and Peeta in their embrace.

**FIN.**

**Author's Note:**

> Music: "Cupid"-112
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> As always, feedback is welcome here or on Tumblr (jlalafics.tumblr.com)
> 
> -JLaLa


End file.
